leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GreenMoriyama/Custom Champion Poll
Hello. New editor here on the wiki. I've been playing League for approximately about 3 months now. During this time, I've thought up some custom champion ideas. I do this for most of the many games I play, but I usually keep it to myself. But when I showed my custom champion list to a fellow friend and summoner, he said, "Cool! I think you should post these ideas." Of course not word for word, but he wanted me to at least display these ideas, even if they are rejected or copies of other ideas. But the list of champions I've created so far is about 30 or so, and I don't want to work myself to write all of them here at once. Plus, some are much more detailed than others, while some remain as a simple concept/draft of little detail. That's why I want to ask you all for some help on which champion pages to create first and foremost. I'll make three polls, and you can vote freely on all three. If you like one champion alone, then vote all three on that champion. This poll allows me to see who are the most popular, and let voters not worry about picking between two top favorites. If there is any question about any of the champions' background, battle statistics, looks, reference or even just any trivia, please ask. I would like it if you knew more about each champion than just deciding by names and imagination. I'll give as much detail i can for any question. I will also be happy if someone can either collaborate or guide me to someone who can collaborate about the champion image. I have each champion's look in my head, but I lack the artistic skills to draw them well. Sadly, I don't know anyone around me that can also draw artistically enough. Thank you for reading this long intro, but please consider reading it if you haven't. I'll keep votes up just for popularity voting, but after a week, or when enough votes sum up, I'll start making champions. Invite others to vote also. Thank you again and happy voting! EDIT: I wish to also inform you all that this blog was not made to amaze you all with the long list of champion. I only wish to hear which ones you all are interested in, and by no means demand anything else. If you do feel like names and titles are not enough, as said above, please ask for the details of the champions if you are not certain what kind of champion they are supposed to be. Thank you. As I only wanted a sample of what champion were popular among my list, I have closed the polls and will move forward to creating the pages. Please look forward to what is to come. The 7 champions' names that are bolded and italisized will be my first projects. Thank you all for voting. Custom Champion Synopsis A short synopsis of each champion, so I don't have to explain much unless someone asks for fine details. Also, I seldom use words such as bruiser or assassin or support, so bear with me if I don't make some thing clear here: Polls 'Polls has ended''' Results - 6/26 Category:Custom champions